Siorus Cadigan
Siorus’ Character Profile. Recent Events Siorus returned to Ferelden almost on a whim. After traveling to his birthplace, the bannorn of Lostwhithiel, he learned his father had taken a second wife. As both Bann Eadwig Cadigan and his young bride, Wrenna Hammond, were missing, Siorus spent the last of his coin in an attempt to restore order to his family home and set out in search of his father. A chance meeting in South Reach led the mercenary to believe Wrenna Hammond might be in the south, perhaps Gwaren, but he heard no word regarding his father. Siorus returned to Denerim, and still finding no traces of Eadwig Cadigan, set his sights southward. He took a job that would take him through the Brecilian Passage and began his search anew in Gwaren. Siorus began his enquires with the bann himself, Roderick Yorath. The same night, he also met Solange, a vivacious blonde destined to become more than a casual lover. Yorath offered him a job and clues to the whereabouts of Wrenna Hammond, and, serving both purposes, Siorus tracked her down and confronted her. The news of his father's death answered on question, but raised many more. Before he could pursue the matter further, Yorath sent him to Amaranthine. Upon his return, Siorus gave a detailed report to Yorath about the activities of Lady Constance Carringstone. The future teyrn of Gwaren then surprised Siorus by revealing he knew Siorus was more than a mercenary. Yorath encouraged Siorus to take his father’s place as bann of Lostwhithiel and promised his support in exchange for a simple favour - Siorus’ vote at the Landsmeet. Siorus accepted his proposal. Yorath then passed on some news that should have come as a surprise, but did not. Solange was not only a mage, but a maleficar. Siorus thanked Yorath for the news and assured the man he no longer kept company with the alleged blood mage. He lied. An anonymous tip sent templars to Sol’s door and Siorus found his lover bathed in blood. Instead of adhering to his code, the mercenary picked up the half dead blood mage, escaped with her and nursed her back to health. When Sol questioned his motives, he admitted he cared for her. Their relationship changed from casual lovers to something like friendship and, together, they followed the road north in pursuit of Siorus’s obsession with over his father’s death and the involvement of Wrenna Hammond. In South Reach, Siorus and Wrenna met in a violent confrontation. Solange intervened and used blood magic to find out the truth. Siorus was shattered by the discovery his father was the monster he had suspected and might have killed Wrenna had Solange not stopped him. Forced to leave South Reach, Siorus managed to put aside his fears and anger and return to Lostwhithiel. But, Wrenna wasn't finished with him. Tracking him to the small, lakeside bannorn, she confronted Siorus, pulling out truths he did not want to hear. Overcome with grief and remorse, Siorus laid down in the snow to die. Wrenna saved his life. After visiting Denerim for the Landsmeet, Siorus is attempting to move forward with his life, as a bann and as a man. His relationship with Solange has deepened (as in, he now acknowledges it as a relationship) and he is has come a long way toward restoring his inheritance. In Dragon 33, Siorus is settled as Bann of Lostwhithiel and companion to Solange. He has recently welcomed his mentor, Desiderio Spada, and his daughter, Ines, to Ferelden. Changes to Appearance: In order to evade detection on the road to South Reach, Siorus agreed to have his hair cut. In keeping with his new role as Bann of Lostwhithiel, he has elected to maintain the shorter style, though it has grown out a little. He combs it back neatly when business requires, otherwise let's it flop in a shorter approximation of his older style. Siorus is now clean shaven more often than not, though he will let stubble creep along his jaw when he can. . Relationships: Solange A strawberry blonde who piqued Siorus' interest and proved a more than satisfactory lover. Curiosity nearly killed the mercenary after he discovered her using blood magic. A few uneasy days later, the pair found themselves trapped in a shack during a snow storm. They either had to sort their differences or one or both might fail to leave the Arse-end of Ferelden. Differences were set aside and Siorus departed for Amaranthine. Upon his return, he learned Bann Yorath had discovered Solagne was a blood mage. Before he could warn her, templars attempted to subdue the irascible mage. Against his better judgment, Siorus saved her life. They have been inseperable since. . . Wrenna Hammond The sometime bane of his existence. Wrenna Hammond and Siorus have reached an accord. After playing cat and mouse for several months, they have acknowledged that what is done... is done. Siorus will never forgive his father for many things, not least of which was the elder bann's treatment of Wrenna. Siorus also believes he is forever in Wrenna's debt - not only has she allowed him to live, she actively saved his life when he decided to lie down in the snow after they spoke in Lostwhithiel. He does not expect to see the hunter anytime soon, but if she did require his aid, asked for or otherwise, he would give it without question. . Threads: Dragon 31 Firstfall Private Investigations Siorus returns to Lostwhithiel after seventeen years abroad Antivan Ratscrew A friendly game of cards Antivan Ratscrew (cont.) The not so friendly portion of the game For the Coin Siorus and Castien accept a job to travel south with Ser Cullen Move Out Maggots! Sullen Cullen, his Dalish guide, Katamar, and Siorus travel along the Western Highway. To Point B Siorus and friends travel through the Brecilian Pass to Stonewar and meet Bann Roderick Yorath Bloody Point C Job complete A Coin for Vapid Beer Siorus and Yorath discuss business and pleasure. They are joined by Marek and Solange An Alliance After spending the night with Solange, Siorus learns she is more than what she seems Festival in Gwaren Cladan. Siorus finally catches up with Wrenna Hammond Haring Nice Day for a Walk After avoiding one another in Gwaren, Siorus and Solange find themselves trapped in a shack outside the city. While a blizzard rages outside, tempers flare within Secret Agent Man Siorus presents himself to Constance Carringstone Bait and Tackle Siorus confronts Wrenna. She gives nothing away and has him tossed out of the tavern There’s More to Dwarves than Ale Siorus meets Oghren The Morning Report An interesting meeting between Siorus and Yorath Home Sweet Home Siorus rescues Sol from templars Vigilance Siorus nurses Sol back to health Following the Trail Siorus and Solange pick up Wrenna’s trail Dragon 32 Wintermarch On the Road Again The continued search for Wrenna (yes, again) Caravan The continued search for Wrenna (yes, he’s obsessed) Big Trouble in Little South Reach Siorus confronts Wrenna Losing Control Sol helps Siorus regain control Storming the Gates Siorus and Sol arrive in Lostwhithiel Guardian A Spring Growl Wrenna follows (yes, she’s obsessed) Drakonis Opportunity Knocks Siorus offers Castien a job Is This a Bad Time? Yorath and Constance find Siorus and Sol in a compromising position The New Kid in Town Siorus spies a familiar face and meets Corentin Roll the Dice Siorus and Corentin play dice Bard and Bann Siorus and Corentin negotiate an agreement Dressed for Success Corentin takes Siorus shopping Oui, Je Veux Sol and Siorus disagree (more than usual) Unexpected They make up and somewhat redefine their relationship A Different Game Siorus investigates Nicolette’s involvement in Sol’s escapades Victorious Warriors Siorus begins to teach Sol how to defend herself without the use of magic Advantageous Positions Siorus and Malone Kincade make a trade agreement WTF Dude Corentin takes Siorus to task for being unsociable Not a ‘Gift’ Siorus buys Sol a gift Summons from Siorus Castien reports for duty and meets Sol Venting Sol tires of Siorus keeping secrets The Rare Elements Siorus takes Sol to the royal stables to ride a horse Caught in the Act Siorus meets another blood mage Shelter After having a Paige expose his thoughts, Siorus seeks shelter in the arms of his lover Insufficient Notice Working for the Collective The Language of Flowers Siorus invites Paige to lunch A Quiet Drink An annoying waif interrupts Siorus’ quiet time Fish and Visitors Ramsay Costigan wants to invite Siorus to a party Cloudreach Constellations On the road to Lostwhithiel, Siorus and Sol star gaze, fight bandits, burn down a barn and make love in the rain Greening Every relationship has growing pains Viniculture Sol teaches Siorus how to taste sunshine Poetry and Fine Sentiment Beck invites Sol to tea The First Day of Summer Sol and Siorus celebrate Summerday Bloomingtide Magebane An inventory of Siorus’ poison collection has interesting consequences Last Night I Dreamed of Chickens While the castle staff is away, the chickens play Circus Pageant of the Rain Nicolette brings more than rain to Lostwhithiel Mistakes Siorus owns up to his mistakes Stranger Than Fiction Nicolette and Leliana take tea at Lostwhithiel Castle Being Fanciful (Story) Siorus takes Leliana for a tour of the wine cellar Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner Corentin arrives with an unwelcome guest in tow A Digestif Siorus and Corentin talk business Town Mouse, Country Mouse Siorus and Paige talk business A Morning Ritual Siorus takes a day off All in a Day’s Work Ramsay Costigan loses his way to the party Watch Your Step Siorus bored Jo with the history of Lostwhithiel Unspoken Sol has questions for Siorus Justinian The Pathless Woods The journey to Denerim presents Siorus and Sol with new challenges A Worthy Opponent Siorus meets Jacob Barclay in the tournament What’s Not to Love? Dancing, socialising and shiny suits. What's not to love? Solace Summer in the City Siorus and Sol spend the day together August Collective Bargaining Siorus and Paige on Collective business A Frozen River Siorus observes the anniversary of Pia’s death Dragon 33 Skip Threads A Path Less Traveled During a blood magic experiment, Sol discovers the truth behind the attack in Gwaren Cabin in the Woods Siorus succeeds in pushing Sol from his mind Sending out an SOS Paige needs Siorus’ help Kingsway A Tower Given, A Tower Owned Siorus’ surprises Sol with a studio and asks her to decorate the castle The Fox and the Grapes Des arrives in Ferelden with a surprise companion Harvestmere The Hope Chest Des has another gift for Siorus Sitting, Waiting, Wishing Category:Characters Category:Inactive Characters